XMen Evo: A Witch's Revenge
by Dark Link2
Summary: No, the "witch" mentioned in the title is NOT Scarlet Witch. Anyway, a group of new recruits must save the world by bringing a witch and her followers down. Please R/R!


X-Men: A Witch's Revenge.  
  
Chapter 1: Day 1: Early morning  
  
thoughts  
  
*sounds* [anything else/other]  
  
Disclamer: I own nothing except Chrono and Marshmallow Crunch  
  
It was beginning to rain. iGreat,/i Chrono thought, i just what I need. For it to rain. Oh well, at least this will make it harder for them to see me./i Just as he said that, it began to hail, so he dove for cover under a nearby awning.  
It soon began to rain harder than expected, so he might as well make his move. He kept his eye on the vendor near him, and waited until his back was turned then he dove from his hiding place and snatched up a pie, bread, and a few fruits. However, the vendor turned around and saw him. "Stop, thief!" he yelled, but Chrono merely stuck out a gloved hand and then, to the vendor at least, he was moving a heck of a lot faster. However, a man was running after him, much faster than Chrono wanted. He tried to slow him down, but to no avail. The man was gaining, gaining, gaining.  
Chrono woke up.  
It took him a few minutes to realize where he was. Then he remembered. He was in Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters. This was his first night here, and yet, his dream troubled him. He remembered when they had come to pick him from his "home". He was just an orphan then. No one special, having no memory of his life at all.  
Chrono reflected on his dream. Who was that man? What did he signify? How come his power didn't work on him? He didn't know. He checked the clock by his bed. iGreat,/i he thought. iIt's only 2 AM. Ah well, I was always an early riser.i He dragged himself up out of bed and pulled on his gloves. He didn't need them, but he liked them.  
iMight as well have a snack,/i he thought. As he descended the stairs, he glanced into the living room and saw the TV on. Kitty was sitting on the couch, watching cartoons, and apparently not trying to fall asleep. Chrono smiled. This was a perfect opportunity to scare the living day.er, nightlights out of her. He quietly sneaked up behind the couch, lowed his head to her ear, and whispered, "Boo."  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!" Kitty screamed while falling through the couch and into the basement. Chrono laughed and laughed and then decided it was time to check her. He jogged through the hall and descended to the basement.  
"Dammit, Chrono! Why'd you, like, do that? You scared the, like, heck outta me! Never do that again!"  
"Why? That was funny!"  
"Grrrrr." Kitty then proceeded to try to beat Chrono up.  
"Do you really want to do that?"  
"Like, yeah!"  
"Hey you two! Quit fooling around and head to bed!" It was Scott.  
"Awww.and just when I was to nail her!"  
"Like, yeah right!"  
"I mean it! Go to bed!"  
"Oh fine. But first, a snack! TO THE KITCHEN!" "Like, what?" But Chrono had already ran off. He froze time, ran up the stairs, unfroze time, and yelled, "C'mon you guys!" "Well, geez, Chrono, we can't, like, freeze time and all that!" "Excuses, excuses." "Hey, quit foolin' around!" Now it was Logan. "Oh great, just what I needed," moaned Chrono "Shut up and go to bed!" "Ah.alright." Chrono walked back to his room and sat down. iI'm still hungry.oh well./i He got in bed, pulled up the covers and went to sleep.  
  
Chapter 2: Day 1: Morning  
BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP*WHAM!* iStupid alarm...gotta get that fixed. Oh wait, it IS 7 AM. Dang it. Might as well get a few more minutes./i He froze time and went back to sleep. When he woke up again, the clock still read "7:00" in bright red numbers. He smiled to himself and unfroze time. The clock moved to "7:01". iGood old powers...new uses every day. Breakfast time./i He crawled out of bed, got dressed, brushed his unruley brown hair, and strapped on his gloves. As he was walking down the stairs, he heard a familiar *BAMF* right behind him and jumped. "Geez Kurt! Don't DO that! You scared the living daylights outta me!" "Almost as much as you scared Kitty, ja?" "Yeah.wait, how did you know about that?" "Scott." "Oh yeah." "Vhat is it?" "Nothing, nothing." "You already had breakfast?" "Not yet. Let's go, I'm starved." They made their way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Scott and Jean were already there, along with Rogue, Jamie, Evan, Kitty, and Bobby. As they sat down, Kitty gave Chrono a look that could melt steel. He acknowledged this with a grin and reached for the Marshmallo Crunch, only to have it grabbed by Kitty before he reached it. "What you did last night was, like, so mean!" "Yeah, but it sure was funny!" "There is no way you will have this back until you, like, apologize!" Suddenly, the box was out of Kitty's hand and into Chrono's. "Nice try, Kitty. Next time, keep a better grip on the box." He smiled and poured his bowl as Logan came walking in. "Well, you sure do look bright and cheery this morning!" "Can it, bub." "Gladly." The rest of the meal passed with out incident, except for where Logan tripped over a chair and everybody laughed until he threatened them vehemntly, in which they left. Chrono rushed back up to his room, grabbed his bookbag, lunch money, and last night's homework off his desk. He ran down the stairs, flew out the door, double-jumped over the gate, flipping on his way down, and vaulted into Scott's car. "Guess I got carpool duty, huh?" "Bingo. I expect Kurt and Kitty will be here any minute now.well, Kurt at least. Kitty's not to happy about how I scared here half to death last night." Kurt and Kitty came up and vaulted into the back, Kurt between Kitty and Chrono, then Scott started the car and drove off. Kitty gave Chrono dirty looks the whole way to Bayville High. "Geez! Will you just forget it?" "Like, no!"  
  
AN: Well, whadaya think? Good? Bad? Sucked? Rocked? Please review! 


End file.
